Fate Set Aside
by tinydancer004
Summary: ((the long awaited))Chapter 4 up A love between 2 people can be so strong. Hermione and Draco are in this thing the whole way through. Not knowing what lies ahead they strive on. Will fate step in and show them the way? Don't be afraid to review!
1. Something to Think About

Disclaimer-I don't own the characters . I don't know who made up the *Mione* name -I think J.K.R did..but I'm not sure. but what I do own, is  
this story. :p  
  
A/N-This chapter may be a bit confusing. It'll get more in depth once you read the next few chapters. But I don't know, you might get it right from the start. I'm sorry my summary was really bad I just don't want to give anything away. I worked pretty hard on this fic, so please tell me if this is how I should be writing or if I should go back writing like my first fic  
(which I never finished on the count of cornyness)  
  
~Fate Set Aside~  
  
Chapter One - Something to Think About  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm speechless, Hermione thought. How could he ask me such a question, now. At this time. I'm not ready. Well at least I don't feel like I am. What is he thinking. I mean, what makes now a better time than all the others. We haven't been doing anything different or have changed anything. I think I may need a second opinion. I wonder if Cho knows what this is like going through all this. She must know more than I, because of Harry. I mean look at them. They've been married for a couple of months and they seem fine. But still. I thought this would come at a later time. Not now. Just not now.  
  
*~Earlier~*  
  
"Draco, that was a lovely dinner. Your cooking has quite improved." Hermione said as she and Draco sat in the beautifully furnished kitchen of the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"No need to tease, Mione," Draco replied as he moved to kiss her gently.  
  
"What? It was much better than last time." she said moving away smiling.  
  
"I thought you said my fried chicken was pretty good,"  
  
"Oh dear, I said that so make you feel like a good cook, Draco.".  
  
"I know, Mione, I don't suppose fried chicken was meant to be black after frying it anyhow." Draco said reaching an arm out to hold Hermione. Draco's warm hugs always made Hermione feel secure, safe. They swayed side to side. Almost as if dancing to music. "I love you, Mione."  
  
"I love you too, Draco." and they shared a kiss, alone in the deserted palace.  
  
"Mione, I always knew you were special, different from the rest of the girls, besides your perfect grades, you're understanding, you're always there to talk to me and not rush through my problems. Not to mention, you're sexy," Draco looked into Hermione's eyes deeply. " When I look into your eyes, I feel like I could stare into them endlessly. They look back at me in such a way, that I feel complete. And without them and you by my side, I feel empty. I think you are just amazing, Mione, that's why I'm going to ask of you this question," he said as he dropped to one knee.  
  
"Hermione Granger, I love you with all my heart and soul, you are the reason I am what I am now, the reason I wake up in the morning, so I can see your loving face, the reason I feel like nothing can put me down, you are the reason I stand here healthy and strong, because you took care of me."  
  
Hermione smiled at this comment and noticed there was more when he looked at her with thoughtful eyes. She put on a serious face, Draco went on,  
  
"Hermione, you mean so much to me, I would never let anyone or anything harm you. I will give my life for you, I will sacrifice my duties to fulfill your dreams, I will do anything to please you. All I want is for you to be happy. So, if this makes you happy, I would like to know if you would have me as your husband."  
  
Draco then slowly pulled a small box from his pocket, opened it, revealing the most breathtaking diamond ring you could ever dream possible, polished with white gold, sparkling at every angle.  
  
"Oh, Draco..." Hermione gasped. She had just heard the most meaningful and heart-felt words come from Draco's mouth all describing her. He had really felt this way. She could tell it in his eyes. You could see this passion he had within him. This innocence that had possessed him to feel this way. He had just opened his heart to her. Let every bit of his feelings out. Trying to decide what felt right, she said,  
  
"Draco, I-I don't know what to say. I think, I think I may need some time. Yes, but right now...I need to think. But I promise, I'll answer your proposal."  
  
"I understand. I know that whatever you decide on doing, I'll support it. Take as much time as you need. I'll wait for you forever."  
  
Hermione made her way to the bathroom. She collapsed right there. Draco had heard a loud crash and hurried over to where Hermione had gone.  
  
"Hermione? What happened? Oh god, are you alright?" Draco gently began to pick Hermione up and walked slowly carrying her to the nearest bedroom.  
"Hermione, what happened?" Still dizzy from the fall, Hermione weakly said, "I'm fine, I-I slipped, that's all."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Draco said with a concerned yet sweet look on his face.  
  
"I'm alright, Draco." Draco kissed her forehead tenderly and layed there to rest with Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day wore on. Hermione still asleep in Draco's arms. Draco smiling as he watched his angel resting peacefully.  
  
"DRACO!! Draco, where are you?!" It was Narcissa.  
  
"What is she doing here? She's not supposed to be here until nightfall..." Draco closed his eyes pretending to be asleep hoping his mother wouldn't notice.  
  
"Draco! You're going to be late for you're meeting with the Ministry!"  
  
"Oh, that's right...." he thought. Draco gently began to move his body slowly away from Hermione's, trying carefully not to wake her. Once he had gotten up from the bed, he kissed her cheek and grabbed a pen and paper, quickly scrambling a short note. He placed it on a nearby stool by the bed so when she awakens, she would be sure to see it.  
  
"Draco! Oh there you are." Narcissa said hushing her voice at the site of Draco's silent motions at her telling her to be quiet. "What is she doing here?" she whispered.  
  
"I'll explain later. Please take care of her for me." he requested in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Certainly dear, your father will be home shortly by the way,"  
  
"Wonderful, oh that reminds me, I have some important news to tell the both of you,"  
  
"Oh really?!" she squeaked in excitement.  
  
"Mother!" Draco whispered irritated by her immaturity. She was an adult and yet she still had a spirit of a small child.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Yes, mother, but I must leave now, I'm late."  
  
"Good-bye!" Draco nodded and took one last glance at Hermione, checking to see if she had awoken from all the commotion. Satisfied she hadn't moved the 10 seconds he stood there, Draco departed from the room. Narcissa now was covering Hermione with more blankets as she figured she could use some extra warmth. Moments later, Hermione woke up finding herself on a bed. She scanned the room recognizing the Malfoy coat of arms of the wall above the lovely king-size bed. She saw the note on the stool beside her and it read,  
  
~Mione, went to a meeting, hope you had some rest. I'll be home late so don't bother to wait for me.  
  
With love,  
  
Draco~  
  
~*Now*~  
  
Hermione had started to lye back down on the bed. She thought to herself once more about the proposal and what Draco had said to her. This can't go on. I have to tell him. I just need to think, think Hermione think. I need someone to talk to. I have to visit Cho. But when? I need to talk to her now. But I just can't leave this place without Draco knowing. I can't tell him where I'm going. He'll be suspicious, Narcissa and the others too. Oh what am I going to do? Hermione buried her face into the pillow feeling overwhelmed with all of these things flying around in her mind. Hermione you can do this. It's not difficult to do. Just don't overthink this. He'll understand. It'll all be explained, soon enough. With that thought, Hermione began excavating her plan. Starting with the letter.  
  
A/N-Alright, I need to know how I did on this one. So that I can fix anything that you think is unessessary. So please review. Thanks.  
  
~Gretchen 


	2. Blown Away

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. The characters, all J.K Rowling's. But I  
suppose I own the name of the owl. You'll see, don't worry, don't ask how I got that name, it just came to me.  
Just like everything else when I wrote this story.  
  
A/N- Thank you to all that left me reviews. from the 1st chapter  
Diana  
Mandy  
Elisabeth  
Bhumi  
shaikeni  
  
~Fate Set Aside~  
  
Chapter 2 - Blown Away  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione choose her words carefully as she set off writing. Brainstorming any idea coming to mind. She sat in her bed with a paper and pen, scratching down bits n' pieces of her letter. Hermione could hear Mrs. Malfoy humming a happy tune. She figured that she was tidying up around the Manor. Hmmmm.. How to start this... It needs to be... no... how about... no.. quarreling with her mind, Hermione looked at her what writing she had and began the first of many drafts to come of her letter. A soft blow of air entered her room, shuffling the scattered papers on the bed. Narcissa had stopped humming. Lucius was home.  
  
"Oh hello, Lucius. How was work?" Mr. Malfoy was too busy removing his coat to answer his curious wife. Instead, after setting down his belongings, he looked up. His eyes began to narrow.  
  
"Lucius?" Ignoring Narcissa, Lucius began to walk quickly around the Manor. He checked every room. Narcissa was close on his tail.  
  
"And who might we have here?" He said as he opened the door leading to Draco's room. Hermione turned to see who opened her door. She gasped. "Good evening Ms. Granger. I'm sorry did I frighten you?"  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy," She looked down at the mess she had made with all her papers. Narcissa was listening in behind Lucius.  
  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit?" Hermione looked up. He had his usual evil sort of tone to his voice.  
  
"You know why I'm here," she said coldly.  
  
"Oh, well then could you please fill me in?" Hermione looked at him with stern eyes.  
  
"I'm here for, Draco," Lucius looked surprised.  
  
"Are you now? Huh, I thought Draco had moved on," Hermione made a sharp movement towards her wand. She knew Lucius still hated the fact that his son loved a mudblood. Holding in her anger, Hermione slowly moved her arm back to her side. The shock on his face, she knew what he was thinking. How dare she even THINK about challenging him, no less try.  
  
"Lucius, you know I love your son. And if you can't accept that, then you're just going to have to get used to it." He glared at her. "I've tried to be nice. I've tried everything. I thought if your son could put up with me, then I thought his father could as well." She looked up at him seeing what he would say to that. Lucius just looked down at the cold wooden floor. He was surprised at her confidence. At last Mr. Malfoy looked up at Hermione.  
  
"Good day.... Hermione." Hermione nodded and managed to look up at the man who disliked her somuch and smile. Surprisingly, he quickly returned the gester.  
  
Narcissa had heard the entire conversation and when Lucius had turned around she burst into quiet sobs.  
  
"Oh, Lucius!" She clenched onto him. "That was so beautiful!" She said through his shoulder.  
  
"Get ahold of yourself, woman." She looked up at his face to see for the first time in such a while, Lucius smiled warmly down at her. Narcissa's quiet sobs turned into loud, ear-piercing cries. "Shh," Lucius said comforting his wife.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione went back to writing. It was getting late. The room now seemed quite dark. Hermione picked up her wand form the bedstand and whispered, "Lumos". Hermione winced to see if there was any sign of light under the door leading out to the living room. It was completely dark. The Malfoy couple were asleep. Just then, Hermione heard a faint knock on the wall towards the front of the Manor. She could hear footsteps, quiet and calm. Hermione held her breath. It was Draco. She had to get all her papers put away. He couldn't see all the thing she had writtne at that moment. Hermione moved silently. Getting all her papers inder the floor rug in the corner. Draco made his way to his bedroom. He slowly began opening the door, peering through. Hermione had her back to him. He smiled, deciding he'll just use the guestroom. Draco closed the door and tip-toed to the next room. Hermione sighed. She tried to sleep, but after writing so much and thinking about how she would leave Draco like this, kept her awake.  
  
So Hermione lyed there. Wide-awake. Thinking through her plan once more, Hermione remembered that she just can't barge in on the Potters. she got up from the bed. It creaked. "Dammit" she whispered. Hermione froze. She listened closely to see if anyone had heard the noise. She sighed in relief as she heard the wonderful sound of nothing fill the air.  
  
Hermione grabbed her pen and a fresh sheet of paper and quickly explained about her sudden visit. Ending the note with her signature, she folded it neatly. Hermione rushed over to the window and slowly, but surely, opened it. "Fritzel!! Fritzel!! Get your feathery arse over here!!" She whispered rather loudly. Not long after Hermione lost her patience, a beige white owl flew swiftly over to her window. The owls' flaming bright eyes dazzled Hermione. Friztel have her a put-down look. "Aww, Fritzel, you know I'm just irritated." The owl pecked playfully at Hermione's caring slender hands. "Now could you bring this to Cho for me? Could you do that for me, Fritzel??" It hooted eagerly. "Shh! don't want to wake them." Hermione looked over towards the doorway. "Now you go," She nudged Fritzel off her arm and it went soaring into the open night sky. Hermione shut the window and tip-toed over to the rug where she hid her papers. "I just have a few finishing touches to do and .... " without thinking it more through, Hermione read over all her work. She had to finish before daybreak. She decided that it would be better to leave before they notice anything. "That should do it." She whispered to herself. She began to gather all her belongings. Hermione glanced out the window and saw the sun peek over the distant plains.  
  
"It's now or never." She said finally, took a deep breath and left the letter on the neatly made bed. Hermione walked over to the window, and summoned her broom. She took one last glance at the empty room and closed the window shut. She dashed down low to the ground. Hermione flew smoothly over to the Potters'. A few moments later she had arrived at the lovely white-picket fence home in the suburbs. Cho had been expecting her. She stood outside on the covered front porch. One thing about her had changed. Her stomach had grown. Hermione kept her mouth shut about it, seeing as it may be better for her to bring up the subject.  
  
"Hello, Hermione,"  
  
"Hello there, Cho,"  
  
"Mind explaining why you're running away?"  
  
"I'm not running away," Cho folded her arms.  
  
"Really? Well then what's with the late-night letter and the early morning arrival, I smell guilt," Hermione bit her lip. She always bit her lip when she was nervous, especially when she was being nagged for her crimes.  
  
"It's for the best, besides you'll know the whole story later,"  
  
"Later? How about now??"  
  
"Cho? Do you know how early in the morning it is? and besides I haven't slept all night."  
  
"Oh alright then, C'mon let's get you inside," Cho began walking into the house with Hermione close behind.  
  
"Oh, Cho, your house, it's so beautiful." Hermione admired the simple quaintness to the house.  
  
"Why thank you, this way to the guestroom." Cho said stepping in front of Hermione who stood in the middle of the small, but spacious living room filled with old memories of school. It also had memories of Harry as well as Cho's childhood. "You coming??" Cho called from the hall.  
  
"Oh, yes uh, coming!" Hermione hollared back. Hermione walked over to the hallway and found herself surrounded by a collection of Quidditch players, both young and old, all still asleep in the photos. Hermione circled herself seeing all the pictures recognizing a few here and there.  
  
"Hermione? In here," Cho was close up ahead. Hermione slowly walked over to where she was. "This is where you will be staying. Even though I don't exactly know how long you're staying... "  
  
"Oh, I shouldn't be staying long."  
  
"All right well, good-night then, of excuse me, good-morning." Cho turned to the hall.  
  
"Cho?" She whipped back around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Does Harry know I'm here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, but he'll be sure to notice you. Oh, don't worry, Mione, he won't mind." With a look of relief Hermione set her broom along side the wall and placed her other belongings in their proper places.  
  
"Thank you, Cho," Cho nodded and smiled and nodded.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
It was already mid-morning when the Malfoys woke form their peaceful slumber. Draco had just woken up and was busy stretching and yawning. He winced at the sight of the bright morning sun. He reached back running his hands through his smooth blonde hair. Remembering about Hermione, Draco got out of bed and walked over to his bedroom expecting to see his beloved also getting out of bed. Planning to surprise her, Draco peeked into the door saying , "Good Morning , Hermione," but there was no answer. He opened the door, letting go of the handle, causing it to swing and hit the wall. "Hermione??" Everything seemed in order. Bed was perfectly made, nothing seemed to have been touched. But one thing stood out, a white letter, set in the middle of the satin-green bed. Draco quickly rushed over to it. He picked it up gently, not knowing whether it held good or bad news. His name was clearly written on the front of it, no doubt Hermione's hand-writing. Draco sat down on the bed preparing for what he was about to read. He wondered "What does this mean? Is she seeing someone else? Is she leaving me? What have I done for her to think she needed to leave with only a letter behind?" Draco opened the letter held his breath and began to read.  
  
A/N- I couldn't put the letter on this chapter. You'll have to wait until I type it up tomorrow. I was just too tired to type anymore. I was exhausted the minute I started. But I said I would post it today so.... Yea...I hoped you like it. Please review.  
  
Thanks.  
  
~Gretchen 


	3. The Letter

Disclaimer - As I said before, I don't own any characters. But who does in Fanfic?? That is unless you make up your own characters, but I'll not get  
into that.  
  
A/N- Thank you to those who reviewed me in my 2nd Chapter-  
Mandy  
Bhumi  
*if there are more-- I'll be sure to add you*  
  
~Fate Set Aside~  
  
Chapter 3 - The Letter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Draco,  
  
I have nothing more to say than how all this came to be blows me away. I don't know what  
  
to do. I have this fear that neither of us are ready for this. We've been through the worst, but  
  
nothing quite like this. I just hope that right now you are in the best of moods to take in what  
  
I'm about to tell you. But before I do, I want to say that whatever you decide on doing I will  
  
understand. I have a feeling that you may be as shocked as I was when I found out. Not to  
  
worry, no one is hurt. By now, I can picture your face, warm with concern and yet anxious to  
  
know what the fuss over this letter is all about. I have to tell this to you the best way possible. I  
  
bet you're wondering why I chose a letter. Well, if I sad all of this to your face, I would be too  
  
afraid to know what would go through your mind, the expressions on your face. I know you all  
  
too well not to know what you're thinking. I didn't want to tell you through a muggle telephone  
  
because I know you hate them and despise the one your mother keeps in the Manor. This may  
  
effect some your decisions, one decision in particular. But anyway, I thought you would need  
  
some space and time alone to think. To think about if this is what you can handle at this time.  
  
But I know you will be a wonderful father.  
  
Draco froze. He was going to be a father. He swallowed a bit.  
  
Yes, Draco you are going to be the father of our child. I don't know if it's a girl or a boy, the  
  
doctor said it's too early to tell, I'm hoping you know what that is. ( if not, then ask Narcissa) I  
  
had a feeling something was wrong with me a couple weeks ago. I had no appetite, I was  
  
nauseous everytime I ate something ( if anything ), everytime I sat down for a long time and get  
  
up, the room would spin. There are countless other things that told me to see a doctor. That's  
  
why I had fainted the day you proposed. I hadn't slipped. I figured it was just the shock of it  
  
all, but just to make sure I went to the doctor. He had told me that I was pregnant and showed  
  
me the precious little fetus inside of me. It was just a little, itty- bitty thing, so tiny and helpless. I  
  
thought that if I told you right then, you would be overstressed. Besides, What exactly was I  
  
supposed to tell you? " Oh and by the way, Draco, I'm pregnant. What's for dinner? " You  
  
know me better than that.  
  
Draco smiled. Hermione's sarcasm had kicked in.  
  
I know your parents never liked the idea of us being together. I think your father is still against  
  
the thought, but after last yesterday, he may change his mind. Narcissa, on the other hand, well,  
  
she has her moments, but all in all she's okay with it. I'm okay now. I am taking some  
  
medication to calm my "symptoms". I've got almost everything under control. I just hope you'll  
  
send me a letter back soon. I'll tell you where I am in the next letter. Don't worry, I'm safe  
  
where I am. So, please don't come looking for me. I will see you soon enough.  
  
I love you.  
  
Yours,  
~Hermione ~  
  
Completely blown away by how Hermione had put all this down on one single piece of paper, Draco sat there, wide-eyed. Thoughts rushed in and out of his mind. Everything was so confusing, but after several minutes of deep thinking, it all seemed to make sense. The letter. The letter explained it all. But did she have to go off somewhere. Draco hadn't the slightest clue where she had gone. The more he thought about it, Draco came to the conclusion that Hermione had gone to one of the following- the Potters or the Weasleys. He thought about going to either of the homes to surprise Hermione, but remembered that she requested he not see her. So, he decided to stick it out. Narcissa was walking by Draco's bedroom and said cheerfully, "Good-Morning Sunshine!! Come on, let's go eat some breakfast, Hmm??" Draco hadn't noticed his mother's greeting and just sat there.  
  
"Draco? What is it?" Snapping out of his trance, Draco turned to his mother.  
  
"Oh, uhh, morning Mother.." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Draco? Tell me dear, what's wrong?"  
  
"No, Mother, you-you wouldn't understand.." Narcissa was deeply offended by this comment.  
  
"Oh really?! Well, you try me and we'll find out if I don't understand!!" He touched a nerve. No use in arguing. That was his mother. Full of surprises. She'll be a loving mother one minute and a sensitive childish one the next.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you," Narcissa smiled. She knew she got to him.  
  
"Ooh! speaking of telling me, Hermione was here last night..." She looked around frantically. She noticed none of her belongings were there. "Well she was...just here..."  
  
"Yes, Mother, I realize that. Do you want to hear what I have to tell you?" Narcissa looked directly at her son, he was completely serious in the face, this was no time to remind him of Hermione's disappearance.  
  
"Draco? Why so serious? What then." Draco looked down at the letter.  
  
"She's gone." She gasped.  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"Here," Draco handed Mrs. Malfoy the letter.  
  
"Oh, well then that explains alot." Draco looked up.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Hermione said you would explain everything to me and your father."  
  
"Now you know everything. Hermione's visit and why she left."  
  
"Draco? Do you know what this means?" She started to grin madly.  
  
"Yes, mother, I'm going to be a father."  
  
"Yes! and I'm going to be the Grandmother!!!" Narcissa clapped with joy with an ear to ear smile. Draco nodded his head as he sighed.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes, dear," she contained her excitement.  
  
"What if this new child doesn't like me?"  
  
"Ohh baby, he or she will be sure to like you, You're his father." Narcissa placed an arm around Draco.  
  
"I know, but I've never taken care of a child before. I mean, I will be responsible for a miniature wizard."  
  
"Or witch." She corrected.  
  
"Or witch, I don't think I can handle that all by myself."  
  
"Draco, you won't be alone. You'll have Hermione. She's a woman. She has this natural mother instinct. Trust me. If there was a most loving couple on this earth if would be you two, hands down." He smiled. He looked at his mother's loving eyes. That was the 1st time his mother had said anything approving about his relationship with Hermione.  
  
"And what makes you say that?" Narcissa smiled.  
  
"I see the way you look at Hermione. Your eyes glow with love. She looks at you in the very same way. It's no mystery that what you two have is pure and true. Your father sees it too. Not matter how hard he denies it. He has to agree with me. He and I had that same kind of look in our eyes when we looked at each other at your age."  
  
"Aww, Mother! I don't need to know how you and father look at each other." Draco looked at his mother in disgust then smiled. She smiled back. "So, how will I break all of this to Father?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that dear, I'll take care of him." Draco sighed with relief. Talking to his mother about his kind of thing was simple, but his father was a whole different story. "No, dear you just take your time and think about this. That's the best thing to do right now, think."  
  
"Thanks, Mum"  
  
"Oh, no problem, dear. I'll bring your breakfast in here." Narcissa kissed Draco on the forehead and brushed his hair aside and walked out towards the kitchen. Think, is what Draco did. All the time. This whole thinking thing may have been underestimated. He needed to tell Hermione exactly how he felt. But unlike Hermione, Draco wasn't so gifted in expressing what he's thinking on paper. And the thinking process began.  
  
A/N-The letter I had already finished a while back. So yeah, I had alot of time to work on the 4th Chapter and so on. I hope you like this. Please review. Sorry I hadn't posted this chapter sooner. My computer wasn't being so cooperative.  
  
~Gretchen 


	4. One Month

Disclaimer - I don't own anything..blah blah blah...I don't own the Daily  
Prophet.  
  
A/N - I wish I had updated this one sooner, but FanFic wasn't working with  
me and neither was my time. So, I hope you can forgive the long wait of this chapter. (for those who were actually waiting) This chapter is a bit  
short, but once I have everything together, the next chapter should be normal. *wait. I just reread it..It's not short so jsut disregard what I  
just said. lol *So again, please forgive me.  
  
~Fate Set Aside~  
  
Chapter 4 - One Month  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time flew by. It has been a whole month and no sign of Hermione. Where she had gone, no one knows. But all that was left was the letter. The letter that worried Draco more than you know. He had just proposed to the woman he loved. The woman he thought felt the same way about him. What was he thinking? He knew she did. He knew she needed her time and he needed his. But this one month had necome unbearable. Draco had been thinking more deeply that ever. Although this was very difficult when you lived with a mother like, Narcissa. He had paced around this Manor at least a hundred time before he had the ability to sit still in a chair. His parents had suspected his change and decided to do something about it. Draco was so determined to give Hermione the best reply back, he hadn't noticed his parents sympathy.  
  
"Draco, it has been a complete month since you got that damn letter and you still haven't replied back and neither has she." said Draco's irritated father. Draco paid no attention to the remark. "For all we know, she could be dead. I mean, she's pregnant right? It's possible..."  
  
"NO! She is not dead! How could you say that??!!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Just a thought..." Lucius walked away, nodding his head at his son's behaviour. Draco returned pacing.  
  
"It's wonderful news, Hermione!....no....." He muttered to himself walking past his mother.  
  
"Oh Draco, when I said to think about this, I didn't mean to pace around the house and whisper to yourself. You look like you're on the edge of losing your sanity." Narcissa said, following after him. She babbled oh and oh about how riddiculous this is becoming. Draco stopped suddenly. Mrs. Malfoy bumping in behind. "What? What is it??"  
  
"Mother I know you're only trying to help, but please... stop."  
  
"I just wanted -- "  
  
"to help." Draco finished.  
  
"Yes, and --"  
  
"Mother haven't you helped enough,"  
  
"But, couldn't I just -- " she whined.  
  
"Shh..." Draco said placing his hand on her mouth. She quieted down and sat at the table beside them. He stared out the window, seeing the flash of lightening. "It's raining..." He said ina sort of awe. Draco loved the rain. He loved the beaming lights streaming the sky. The cold rain falling from Heaven's clouds. The darkness completely taking over the Sun's rays. It somehow cleared his mind. Making if the best time to think about anything. The rain softly dropped onto the massive window before him. Suddenly it began to rain harder. Something rustled in the bushes. He turned to Narcissa, "Did you see that??" She was reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"See what dear?" Draco glanced back at the bush. It remained still.  
  
"Nevermind.." He was sure he saw that bush move. He wasn't actually losing his mind, was he? He stared at the bush. The bush nearby rustled. The object was on the move. It seemed to be headed toward the fron of the Manor. Draco stood up from his chair to follow it. Narcissa glanced over the article she was reading and raised a brow, "What now.." she said watching him. Finally she nodded her head and went back to reading. Draco was chasing the fairly quick movements of the unidentified moving object through his numerous windows, lining the walls. It disappeared out of site. Draco ran out of windows. He shook his head, thinking his mind was just playing tricks on him. "It was probably a lost dog or something." He started to walk back the many yards he had power-walked. He had just made it back and pulled up a chair to watch the show of light and water, when he heard a knock at the door. He glanced over at his mother who had to have heard the ear-splitting ring that hasn't been changed since Dracula was claimed as a muggle tale. "Oh don't bother getting up Mother, I'll get it.." He said with a nod.  
  
He got up, trying to think of who would come visit at this ungodly hour, in a thunderstorm. The person at the door grew impatient and knocked abruptly. "I'm coming!!" He yelled. Draco muttered a line of curses for letting his maid out early. By the time he reached the door it became quiet. The person had stopped knocking. All you could hear was the pounding rain. The slow steady ticking of the clock hanging above the front doors. Draco expected someone here to see his mother, and said opening the door, "Yes, my Mother is here, will you please.... Hermione?!" Hermione was standing there, dripping wet on his doorstep. Draco couldn't find any words to say. She seemed to be wearing a month's worth of clothes and all of it soaked. What was just a month felt like forever after seeing her. Hermione broke the silence, " I couldn't wait any longer for your reply." She managed a smile. Draco slowly walked up to her and gave her a delicate hug. A cold tear streamed down her face.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Hermione." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. Hermione nodded in their embrace. "Come inside, you're drenched." Hermione was shivering. They both made their way through the door. "This certainly can't be good for the baby." Draco gently placed a hand on her womb.  
  
"Oh, it'll be fine." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"You look like you're freezing! Here I'll..." Draco quickly conjured some blankets and started wrapping Hermione in them, like a Christmas present. Hermione was looking at him strangely. He threw a blanket over top her head.  
  
"Draco, I feel the warmth.." She said laughing was Draco put what felt like an 8th layer.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I just.."  
  
"I know, I know." Draco apologized, as he began to unwrap her.  
  
"Draco? Who was it dear??" Mrs. Malfoy said walking quickly towards him. She eyed the object Draco was tearing off blanket after blanket. "And what, may I ask, is that??" Hermione's head popped out the top and Draco moved to the bottom layers.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said with somewhat of a smile.  
  
"Hermione," She replied, nodding.  
  
"Mother, could you please not just stand there!?" Draco said, tearing apart the last blanket.  
  
"Well, what do I do?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"I don't know! Make some hot chocolate!!" He said.  
  
"What??"  
  
"Just do it!" Narcissa took out her wand.  
  
"NOT with magic." He added.  
  
"Then how??" Narcissa asked him. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Use the cookbook in the kitchen. You'll figure it out." Draco said.  
  
"But,"  
  
"GO!" Narcissa set off to the kitchen with a scowl.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I thought it would be funny." He said with a smirk. She tapped his shoulder playfully, smiling.  
  
"No, really, why did you do that?" She asked him.  
  
"She's not really gonna cook. She waits it there and pretends to cook, but when she thinks the time is right she'll conjure some and bring it to us."  
  
"Well that seems simple enough,"  
  
"She doesn't know what hot chocolate is. It'll take hours before she finds it in that cook book. Which gives us time to talk."  
  
"Oh I see." She smiled.  
  
"So, on with it. Tell me all about your adventure."  
  
"Let's sit next to the fire first." She said. Hermione took Draco's hand and led him to the fireplace. They sat down and she leaned in and kissed his lips. "Oh, I missed that."  
  
~  
  
A/N- Alright, I hope you enjoyed it. Again my sincerest apologies for the long wait. I hope the next chapter won't be as long a wait. So, please review. I could use some good advice. Lately, I've been in need for some new inspiration. I like using music. So if you all have any ideas on what music I should listen to for this story to get some more ideas, feel free to either IM me (on AOL) Email me , or put in in your review. Thanks.  
  
~Gretch 


	5. Itching to Let it Out

Disclaimer-I don't own anything..really..yadda yadda yadda..  
  
A/N-I am so sorri!! I haven't updated in like forever! Like omigawd! haha. Again my sincerest apologies. Oh, school is back in play you know, so that might be a bit of a problem. Don't hate me! I'm sorri! I know I'm not the  
best writer..that is in terms of timing..hehe yea..get it?  
  
~Fate Set Aside~  
  
Chapter 5 - Itching to Let it Out  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SMACK! Hermione's sweet smile had turned into a fierce scowl. Draco looked at her in the utmost shock. "What was that for?" she said nothing. " 'Mione?"  
  
"Oh don't you 'Mione', me," Draco's mouth slightly dropped.  
  
"What are you talking about?? One minute we're hear having a moment and the next I get a bruise across my cheek."  
  
"Serves you right.."  
  
"Hermione, what happened? You were just fine a second ago." Hermione turned her back to him.  
  
"I don't know, Draco, what happened?"  
  
"You were just on my doorstep there, then I opened the door, hugged you, conjured some blankets.." Draco said while moving about his hands showing where everything had happened.  
  
"No, it's not that," she said in a more subtle voice.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry if it's about the letter.." Hermione turned back to him, tears beginning to swell slightly.  
  
"Is it so hard to write me just two lines on a piece of paper and send it to me??" Draco looked to the floor. "I mean, Draco, you had me under the impression that you didn't want a life with me anymore.." Hermione pulled back her tears.  
  
"It's not like you wrote back either.." Draco mumbled, still gazed upon the floor.  
  
"Oh, don't you blame me for anything, Draco Malfoy." Draco brought his head up.  
  
"Well, couldn't you write two lines to me?" he said bringing out a piece of parchment that seemed to have been folded over and over at least a hundred times. Hermione eyed it and tried to see what it could be. She looked at the way he was scanning it up and down like it was his will.  
  
"I couldn't," she said finally. He looked up from the paper, and eyed her.  
  
"This said you would," He held up the parchment as Hermione winced trying to read it. She sighed at the recognition of her handwriting.  
  
"That doesn't specifically state WHEN I would write back.." she said.  
  
"Is that supposed to be an acceptable excuse?" Hermione shook her head. "And were you going to write me back? No?" Again, she shook her head.  
  
"I was waiting for the reply.." Immediately, Draco stopped fussing. He hadn't realized how far he had taken that pitiful statement.  
  
"I'm sorry..I just got..carrried away.." he said, shaking his head, like he had no idea what he was doing.  
  
"Forgiven. It's just that, I had to prove to myself that you truly loved me enough to do these simple things and that you were completely okay with me and the baby."  
  
"I'm sorry you thought I wasn't," he paused to look at Hermione. "Because, you and the baby were all I thought about." Hermione's scowl remained cemented on her face. "My parents' even thought I was going insane,"  
  
"Well, that's not hard to believe.." Hermione mumbled. Draco paid no attention and went on.  
  
"My father even thought you were dead,"  
  
"Might as well been.." she muttered.  
  
"No, Hermione," he said, catching her eye. "I would never think that. I would never be able to tell myself that. You have to know that I didn't reply back because I didn't know how to tell you everything I needed to tell you. Unlike you, I'm not as gifted a writer."  
  
"You don't understand.."  
  
"Of course I do," he attempted to place his hand on hers, but she quickly retained it to her side.  
  
"No..you don't,"  
  
"What do I not understand? Since it seems like you have an answer to everything.." she glared.  
  
"You can't tell me you waited by the window for hours at a time, hoping to see a familiar owl, flying top speed towards you, not letting anything stop it. You cannot tell me that you cried every night you didn't see that owl reach your window, then curse the world for it." Cold tears streamed her cheeks.  
  
"No, but I did pace around this Manor thinking about you and the baby, while cursing myself every time I didn't write you,"  
  
"It's not the same.."  
  
"I know, you paced, I sat."  
  
"Don't be stupid, you know as well as I do that you are NOT funny." Hermione said, shaking her head at him.  
  
"It was worth a shot." he said, shrugging.  
  
"Why are you making this into some kind of game?"  
  
"Why is the sarcastic monkey screeching in your ear?" Hermione could not help, but smile.  
  
"Where do you get these things..sarcastic monkey.." Draco smiled at his ingenius humor.  
  
"They just come to me."  
  
"But you weren't like this before.."  
  
"Well, when you've had a month to do nothing, but think, there were times where I just laughed and cried myself to sleep." Hermione had a puzzled look about her.  
  
"What exactly were you laughing at? Because, I don't think any of this is funny at all,"  
  
"Well," Draco got a but more comfortable by the fire. "I pictured our child, growing up with us and I thought about how many things I could teach it. I was laughing tears of joy that led to sadness." Draco grinned to himself.  
  
"And why is that?" she questioned. Draco's smile faded.  
  
"I wondered if I'd ever see those days, because I wasn't sure if I was to see you again.." Hermione got up from his side and sat down at the couch, grabbed a pillow and embraced it. she stared aimlessly for some time. Draco remained at peace with his hopeful future thoughts of his would- be-son or daughter.  
  
"You know it's funny," Hermione said.  
  
"What is?" Draco replied not turning to look at her.  
  
"Despite my stubborn behavior and you pathetic excuses for humorous remarks, we still have the decency to have a somewhat normal conversation," Draco smiled in agreement.  
  
"That's how it's always been, Hermione," he said.  
  
" I suppose you're ri-" Hermione was cut off by the cheery voice coming towards them. Narcissa strolled into the room once filled with unsettled conflicts, with mugs in her hands with steam floating out of them. Draco muttered, "Took you long enough" while taking a mug from his mother's grasp. Hermione and Draco exchanged uneasy looks as Narcissa flashed an anxious look at them. Both took a gulp of air, closed their eyes, and sipped. Narcissa clapped, overjoyed and asked, "So?! How was it? I added some 'special' ingredients!!".  
  
"Mmm!" Hermione replied with a forced smile. Draco quickly regurgitated and said, "It was great, Mother! You should go make some for, Father.."  
  
"Oh, yes! I should! He'll love it! Thank you, baby!!" she squealed.  
  
"..No, problem.." he coughed as he watched Narcissa frolic towards the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N-I know, I know..I'm sorri..and I know this wasn't the best chappy..but hey! It's something. Oh, and thank you to all the people that left me reviews! I'll be sure to answer them in the next chap.I'm sorri, I haven't had time to do any of that in a while..anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!  
  
Gretch~ 


End file.
